Second Chance To Win Her Heart
by angelique21
Summary: If you had a second chance to correct a major wrong would you? Draco is givin his second chance and it's outcome depends on his younger self.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling and her genius do.**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever and I would love to know what you think. Be aware that the beginning of each chapter is a flashback. Also be aware that this story is alternate universe.**

_My father always told me I had a duty to my family name, that there were certain expectations that I could not ignore. I believed what he taught me and did my best to live up to it. _

_At the same time, I wanted to believe that I had duties to myself, but I instead followed the path my family placed before me. I soon found out how wrong I was, because I wound up losing the one person I really loved._

_She was perfection despite what blood ran in her veins. She was goodness and light, love and compassion, all the things I wanted to learn but was too much of a coward to ask about._

_I wanted to be everything to her, but I was stuck. I chose to ignore my heart and followed the directive of being a Malfoy. There would never be a second chance, or so I thought. Someone has given me the opportunity to change everything, to go back into my past and correct all the wrong I have done._

_I hope that my younger self will see reason and accept the new path I will place before him. This path will be rocky and uneven, but the end result will be worth it. If only I can be strong enough to convince him of that._

Draco Malfoy walked the halls with a haughty swagger. He believed himself above all others and felt the need to point that out. At every opportunity, he would point out his wealth and status in the Wizarding world. No one in his own house would argue, because they all believed he was right. The male Slytherins were apt to wish they were in his position, and the female Slytherins worshipped the ground he walked on, even if only to procure the young Malfoy as a future husband.

Wealth and power afforded him a place on a very high pedestal. Of course, only those in his immediate circle thought so. One person in particular held him in lower regard. Not that Draco really cared; or rather, he liked to tell himself that was true. He could not fathom that perhaps he really was lower, because of how he treated others. He chose to ignore the fact that he could be better.

Hermione Granger believed he was lower because he was so cruel and unfeeling when it came to others, especially herself and her friends. She worked hard to prove that she was worthy of her place in this world she had been thrust into. It was not her fault she was born to Muggle parents. She had not chosen to be magical, she just was. She had proven herself repeatedly, but it still did not put her in a very good light in the blond Slytherin's eyes.

She stood outside the DADA classroom going over some notes and ignoring the others around her. Schoolwork was more important than who was going out with whom and which other gossip the others chose to speak about. She soon wished she had paid more attention to her surroundings when someone knocked her onto the cold stone floor. "Watch yourself, filth."

Hermione knew that voice, and she looked daggers back at him. "Maybe you should watch yourself, Malfoy. All this touching could give me the wrong idea."

Draco was about to reply when a deep male voice interrupted his words. "That will be enough of that. Twenty points from Slytherin for knocking down an innocent party."

Draco gritted his teeth and fumed silently. He looked up at the new professor, and despite himself, he calmed. He felt he knew this new person almost as well as he knew himself. There were certain similarities within his face that had him wondering if perhaps he was looking at his future self.

Soon, all the others began to follow the new professor into the classroom to begin the first DADA class of the new school year.

Draco chose a seat at the front of the class and followed the professor's movements as he wrote his name upon the board. What was it about this man that had him feeling as though they were somehow related? There was no way he was related to this brown-haired, hazel-eyed man.

"Class to order, please," the professor said calmly as he waited for the class to settle. He smiled at everyone, his gaze lingering on Draco before giving a wink. "I am Professor Madigan and have been asked here by the Headmistress. She has informed me of the uneven teachings you have had in this class, and I will do my best to get you up to speed." He paused, took a moment to look around at everyone, and surprised Draco when his eyes fell upon Hermione and took on an almost sad, longing expression.

"I will combine all the previous teachers' lessons and throw in a bit of my own in order for you to get through your NEWTS. I hope we will also have a bit of fun while we are at it. Now, are there any questions before we begin?"

Of course, no one was surprised when Hermione was the first to put her hand in the air. He pointed to Hermione and gave her an amused grin as though he expected this behavior from her, but how could he know? "So, we will have practical lessons as well as theory of the spells?" asked Hermione.

"There will be a chance to practice defensive magic," he nodded. "I expect by tomorrow we will be outside in the fresh air practicing the very spells that will be needed quite soon."

Professor Madigan had the class study their books on defensive magic for the rest of the lesson. Draco watched him out of the corner of his eye as he walked about the classroom. He could not let go of the feeling that he knew this man. It was driving him crazy, trying to figure out where he knew him from. He looked back down at his book when the professor stepped up next to his desk. "I wish for you to remain after class so I may speak with you," the professor whispered to him before walking away.

At the end of the lesson, Draco sat at his desk, waiting as the others filed out. He was not sure what he had done but he was about to find out. "Malfoy, is it?" the professor questioned without looking up at Draco.

"Yes, sir, but how did you..."

The professor held up a hand in response. He stood and walked around his desk to lean against the front. "I have been told about all my students personalities. I knew who you were from the moment I saw you knock Miss Granger to the floor."

Draco felt, for the first time ever, guilty over his actions. "It's expected of me," he said in almost a whisper.

"No. What is expected of you is to do what you feel is right. You have choices, Malfoy, and it is up to you to decide which choices are wrong and which are right. Only you can know what is best."

Draco had no idea how this man knew, but he did. Somehow, he knew of the conflict that went on inside him. "It's not that easy, you know," he said, his voice stronger than before.

"Nothing is ever easy when it's the right thing. We have paths in front of us, and it is our place to decide which is easy, and which is for the best. The right path is not always easy to walk, but we have to decide if it is worth it. Are you willing to forget what is expected of you and walk the right path?"

Draco could not answer just yet. He needed time to think. "Can I get back to you on that, Professor?"

"I'm here all year, and I have all the time in the world if it means helping you to see with your own eyes and not your father's."

Draco's jaw dropped. "How do you...?"

"I know more about you than you think, Mr. Malfoy."

*******************

Draco lay in his bed that night thinking over what Professor Madigan had said. He had thought these things as well, and it astounded him that someone else, someone he didn't know, could see that so well. He didn't know what to do at this point, though. His father depended on him to hold true to his upbringing. There was no way he could go against this teaching, as it was just too had.

He turned onto his side and released a sigh. Could the professor be right? Was he really strong enough to break away from the life he had lived until this point? For one person, he possibly could.

Hermione had always been a part of his life, the only ray of sunshine in a world of impending darkness. She was the epitome of goodness and what was right in the world, but she would never see him in this light. He had been too cruel to her for too long, and he didn't see a chance that her outlook would ever change.

Perhaps he should show her a different side of him. The side he had always hidden away from everyone because of the life he was forced to live. Perhaps he should start the journey down the path that would not be easy, but would be worth it in the end.

***************************

Professor Madigan stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom and smiled at his reflection. Only the mirror could see him for who he truly was. No one would ever know who he was if he acted his part well. Well, one person knew, but he was dead and was now a portrait behind the Headmistresses' desk. He allowed himself a smirk as he thought of his conversation with Draco after class. The young blond Slytherin was probably now in his room thinking over what he had been told. The seed had definitely been planted, and it was up to him to decide what to do from here.

Draco was stubborn and would probably fight it for a while, but the professor was sure he would do what was right in the end. He wasn't stupid, after all, and would follow the path that would benefit him in the end.

Madigan stepped away from the mirror and grabbed his wand to wave it over himself as he muttered a spell. When he stepped back to the mirror, he smiled when he saw the once hazel eyes now sparkled silver back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own this wonderful world. If I did, I would have my own Norbert.**

**Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. I love feedback, as it gives me wonderful ideas for future chapters.**

_Curses were being thrown from all sides. Screams of wounded echoed as well as cries of those who found loved ones dead._

_Draco searched frantically for just a sign of a head of brown curls. She had to be OK she just had too. He _would _find her and she would be alive, there was no way he would believe her dead._

_His foot caught on something and he fell forward hitting the ground hard. The impact jolted him and it took a moment to clear his head before glancing around. What he saw behind him stole his breath and his heart almost ceased to beat._

Thirty-five year old Draco Malfoy jerked awake in his bed, his breathing labored, his body shaking from the cold sweat that layered his body. He ran a tired hand down his face and took a deep shuddering breath. The nightmares never stopped no matter how much Dreamless Sleep Draught he took.

He threw the covers back and climbed from his bed. On rubbery legs he went into his bathroom and turned on the taps of the sink. He splashed cold water on his face a few times to wash away the sticky trail his tears had left. It would be awhile before he would calm.

He glanced up into the mirror and studied his face. He looked so much older then his actual age. Grief and pain had aged him quickly. His cheeks were sunken in, the bone structure more pronounced. Frown lines marred his mouth, for he very rarely smiled. Dark circles rimmed his eyes because of the lack of sleep his nightmares caused.

Life these past fourteen years had been miserable. He could have had the life he had always dreamed of and not been alone had he listened to her. Why had he let it happen? He had had plenty of chances to change the outcome of the single most miserable day of his life. He himself had caused the very pain that ate at him day after day.

He lowered his head allowing scalding tears to fall and land upon the porcelain of the sink. If his father could see him now he would tell him he was weak but he could care less. His life without her had been pure torture and he needed to grieve one last time. Whichever way things went he would be free of the pain. One way would be the present he lived in would change in his favor. The second, his death by his own hand. He hoped for the former because he really did wish to die beside her. For any journey would be better traveled with her.

**********************************************************

Professor Madigan watched his students duel each other as they stood outside beside The Black Lake. Most of the class was pretty good and he knew it was because of the DA lessons Harry gave in their fifth year. He was particularly keen on watching Draco and Hermione as they stood opposite each other. Neither one had made a move yet. They both looked unsure of how to proceed. He hid a smile behind his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Is there a problem here?" he asked loudly, causing them both to jump. "N-no, sir." Draco stammered out, his cheeks reddening as he looked toward Hermione. "No, sir," Hermione said softly, looking down at her shoes. "I see. If nothing is wrong why are you hesitant in practicing the defensive spells I have set for this lesson?" Professor Madigan knew why but he wouldn't say. He was hoping Draco would answer aloud so he would know how much of what he had said had sunk in. "Sorry, sir," was all he got in response. The professor sighed raggedly and looked to both of them with kindness in his face. "I think the problem here is you both truly don't hate each other." They both jerked up their heads and looked at him in shock. He smiled a warm smile and let out a chuckle. "Don't look so surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later. How long can one truly hang on to hate. You both are very smart and have more in common then you could possibly imagine. Don't you think it's about time you put aside all the animosity and try for a friendship?"

Draco's look of shock turned to one of sadness. "You know I can't sir," he said softly as he turned and headed back toward the castle. Hermione watched him go with sadness in her eyes. She looked up at the professor with shiny eyes. "He's been so different since you kept him after class the first day. He's been so kind but so withdrawn. For two weeks now he has been looking at me as if seeing me for the first time and honestly I have been doing the same. I want things to change between us but I'm so afraid to let go," she hung her head and started to walk away, but the professor grabbed her arm, halting her progress. "Miss Granger I have but one thing to ask of you and it is important that you comply," he paused as he waited for her to look up at him. Once he had her full attention he continued. "Give him a chance. Don't hold onto the past and punish him for the teachings of a power hungry father."

"Is it really so easy?" she asked. "It can be. In the short time I have been here I have seen just how compassionate you can be. Please show some of it to Draco and maybe you could help him see just where his loyalties should really lie. If you think about it you might also save a life."

He left her to think over his words. He knew that she would be easier to persuade than Draco. He had started a ball rolling and he just hoped it would be enough to change the outcome. He wanted to know how life could be lived with the love of his life. For once he wanted some peace and happiness.

************************************************

Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts his mind in a whirl. So many questions that needed answers and he had not a one. After that first talk he had decided that he could be nice to Granger and had been. The only problem with him letting go of his hatred had been that he had finally seen her and she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. That first revelation had been like a kick in the gut. He finally realized that he had never hated her because of her bloodline but because he knew deep down that he wanted her and could never have her.

He stopped and leaned against a wall just outside the library to contemplate his predicament. He wanted to change everything that had transpired before this moment but he wasn't sure how. Six years of torment given by himself could not be fixed over night but he sincerely hoped it could be done period. He wanted to take a chance and experience a little happiness before this bloody war took over everyone's life. He felt a smile threaten and he just had to give in to the little burst of joy that lingered in his heart. He would do it. He would give in and follow the path that led him to the one person he knew could change his life for the better.

Hermione stood in the shadows and watched Draco as he stood near the library. She couldn't help the thrill that coursed through her when he smiled. He was truly a thing of beauty when he did that. His face nearly glowed with the joy that she knew he was feeling. What brought it on she didn't know but she was grateful for it because it allowed her a chance to see him in a whole new way.

She thought again of Professor Madigan's words and knew she could do as he asked. Draco needed her and who was she to deny someone in need. He had lived a life of hatred and prejudice because of a father who cared more for money and power than his own son. Draco needed someone who could steer him in the right direction and she was the person for the job. This new side of him called to her. She just hoped she could convince him how wrong his father had been and put him on the path to a happier life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I dreamed I was J K Rowling last night...than I woke up. Guess you could say I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know if you did. I love feedback.**

_His heart nearly ceased to beat when he realized what lay before his eyes. There she was, lying broken and still. He crawled toward her slowly, his vision obscured by the blur of his tears._

_Shakily his hand reached out to caress her cold cheek. She was gone, her amber eyes staring out sightlessly._

_His body began to shake uncontrollably as he crumbled and fell upon her. An anguished cry seemed to come from his very soul as he gathered her close to him, holding her tightly._

"_Well, well. Never thought I would see you mourn a Mudblood."_

_Draco felt his blood run cold._

The memories just continued to come. It was almost a good thing, as it strengthened his resolve to work on young Draco changing his life. It was also hell and he felt haunted. Could this be his penance for the mistakes he had made?

Professor Madigan walked among the desks in his class, observing people as they worked on the assignment he had set for them. Everyone was working quietly, the only sounds were the scratching of quills as they wrote notes from the texts before them.

His observations brought a smile to his lips as he noticed Hermione watching Draco from the corner of her eye. She had been doing that ever since his talk with her a week before. What she didn't know was that Draco had been watching her too. The professor had seen it in the Great Hall.

Draco had come to him for advice just this morning on how to approached the Gryffindor girl. He was afraid she wouldn't talk to him if he tried, but the professor had assured him that Hermione would give him a chance.

Professor Madigan noted the time and told the class to gather their things, as class would be ending in five minutes. As the students did as told he stepped up to Hermione and whispered in her ear to remain after class. She nodded her head in compliance.

She sat primly in her seat, her eyes watching Draco as he stood and headed for the door, following the other students out.

When the last student had filed out, the professor closed the door behind them and turned his attention toward Hermione. "Draco came to me this morning and asked me for advice on how to approach you. Has he done this yet?"

Hermione shook her head no in response.

"When he does, do you plan to hear him out?"

"Of course, Professor. I made a promise to you, and to myself, to help him in any way I can. It isn't fair the way he is treated by his father. He needs someone to show him kindness and maybe even a bit of love. I feel as though it is me he needs. I may be wrong, but I have to try."

Professor Madigan stepped up to her desk and gave her a warm smile. "You are the most selfless witch I have ever met. If anyone can turn him around, it would be you. I think though that you may have to make the first move."

Hermione swallowed nervously, then straightened her shoulders and gathered her things. She had a determined glint in her eye that made him chuckle.

Hermione was on a mission

Draco was almost to the Great Hall when Hermione caught up to him. She was panting and gripping her side. He raised an eyebrow in question, but would not say a word. "Didn't think…I would catch you…in time," she said between gasps for air. "In time for what Granger," Draco asked. It was habit for him to speak to her hatefully and he cringed inwardly when his words came out thusly. He was supposed to be forming a friendship with her, not trying to make an even bigger enemy of her.

Hermione frowned at his tone, but she chose not to comment on it. "I need to speak to you for a moment," she said as calmly as possible. She was a nervous wreck inside, but she didn't want him to see that. Ever since the professor had talked to her, all she could do was think of him. She knew they could only ever form a friendship, but she wanted more.

Draco was thinking the same thing. He wanted to pursue her, but he knew it would be impossible. If only they could get on the same page, things would go a lot more smoothly. As it was, it was going to take time for the plan to work.

"So, Granger. Are you going to get to the point of why you chased me here? Or do I just stand here and try to read your mind?" Draco thought this comment witty and couldn't help but smirk. Hermione smirked right back. "If you could read my mind Draco, it would curl your hair," she said this in a sultry tone and felt satisfaction when he swallowed hard and pulled at his collar. "Well, just get to your point. I'm quit famished," he had to remember in the future to control his emotions. It wouldn't do to let her know he fancied her. Yes, he had agreed to be nice to her, but he wasn't ready to go all out and defy his father.

Hermione stood, waiting for his inner dialogue to cease before she spoke. When she was sure he was ready to listen, she began. "You know the potions project Professor Snape set?" Draco nodded. "Well, Ron is my partner, but I don't trust him to help me get the grade I want. I spoke to the Professor and he has agreed to let me switch partners. I was hoping you would be my partner from now on. Your marks are the same as mine and I know we could come up with something brilliant." She watched his face for signs of agreement, but sometimes he was hard to read.

Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess that would be OK, Granger. Pansy is my partner and I trust her as much as you do Weasley."

Hermione gave him a bright smile that warmed his insides. She really was beautiful when she did that and he hoped for more moments when she would grace him with it. Even if they could only be friends, it would be worth it just to be in her company.

Professor Madigan stood in the shadows, watching the interaction between Hermione and Draco. He felt a rush of relief flood through him. He knew Hermione would not let him down. She had done brilliantly at getting to the young Malfoy. He was certain Draco would soon not be able to resist letting go and following his heart.

He watched as they walked into the hall and discreetly stepped from his hiding spot to make his own way inside. He glanced toward the Slytherin table and saw Draco's eyes find Hermione as soon as he sat at the table. She had definitely gotten under his skin and this pleased the professor no end. His plan would work and he only had to do a bit more prodding. Hermione would take care of the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Nope...still don't own Harry Potter and still don't own Lucius. Darn it!**

**Please leave me a review. I love to hear from the readers and know if it is good or bad. **

"_So, Severus, you know my secret. Are you going to kill me for defying the Dark Lord?"_

_Severus Snape looked down upon the devastated young Malfoy and sighed. "No, Draco. What I'm going to do is ask you where your true loyalties lie."_

_Draco lowered his eyes to look upon Hermione's beautiful face and felt a rage like he had never known consume him. He placed a kiss upon her cold lips and stood to face his Godfather. "My loyalties lie with her and the side she fought with."_

_Severus let go a small smile and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Good. Now I suggest you first make the bastard pay who took Miss Granger's life."_

_A glint of vengeance lit Draco's silver eyes. "Who did it Severus?"_

"_Who do you think?"_

Two weeks into their potions project Draco realized he could no longer fight the temptation that was Hermione Granger. She made him see the good person he needed to be. She showed him kindness and compassion, things he was not used to. He was used to people being nice because they wanted something from him. Hermione did those things because she wanted to.

Hermione was lost as well. She realized she had always cared for Draco and it left her feeling scared. She was scared because she wasn't sure how others would react. She was also scared because she knew if she let go, she would need him forever.

She felt Draco's eyes upon her as a warm caress upon her face. She glanced up from the text her nose was buried in and met his eyes. She gasped softly as the intensity of his gaze overwhelmed her senses.

" Doyou ever think about me Granger?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

Hermione felt the breath leave her lungs at his tone. All she could do was simply nod.

Draco rose slowly from his chair. His eyes never leaving hers as he made his way toward her. "That's good Granger, because I can't stop thinking of you. Whether I am asleep or awake you are always there." He reached out a hand and ran his fingers gently down her cheek and throat.

Hermione moaned softly at the contact she had longed for. She couldn't stop thinking of him either but at this point in time she was speechless.

"Look at me Hermione," Draco ordered.

Hermione complied and as their eyes met, she knew this was the beginning of the end of their past relationship. From this moment on they were each starting a new life. A new path had opened up before them and it was one they would travel together.

Professor Madigan allowed a smirk as he exited the library. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Draco allowed his emotions to take over. He had seen the heated look in the young Slytherin's eyes as he had gazed upon Hermione.

He whistled happily as he made his way toward his private rooms. His plan so far was going smoothly and he knew he no longer really needed to prod the youngest Malfoy in the right direction. Hermione was doing his job for him.

There was now the second part of his plan to put into action. He reversed course and headed towards the dungeons. He would need Severus' help, but he wasn't really sure if he should ask for it. What if he had to reveal himself? Would it really be wise to do so? He shook his head and realized, yes, it would be. Severus' was too observant and intelligent for his own good. There was no way he would be able to keep his identity secret around the snarky professor.

He shivered slightly as he stepped off the last step and headed toward Snape's office. He had forgotten how cold it could get in the dungeons. He wished now he had his thicker cloak on.

He tapped on Snape's office door and grinned at the terse "enter" that was the Potions Master's signature line.

Severus looked up at the young professor and scowled darkly. "What do you need Madigan? I am very busy."

The young professor ignored the growled question and took the seat in front of the desk. The chair groaned in protest and Madigan was sure he would soon find his bum making contact with the cold stone floor. He took out his wand and strengthened the chair, which only made Severus scowl even darker.

"I like the chair the way it is Madigan. It makes guest shorten their stay."

" I do apologize Professor but my stay will not be short."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, one brow raised in question.

The young professor's hazel eyes met Severus' onyx ones and he said the one thing that would have the Potion Master's undivided attention. "Have you heard of the Tempus Temporis key?"

Severus jumped up from his chair and motioned for Madigan to stand. "Have you spoken of this to anyone else?"

Professor Madigan shook his head no.

"Good." Severus paused and looked Madigan up and down. "Who are you really?"

Professor Madigan smirked. "It is good to see you again Godfather."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter, but I guess you already knew that. **

**If you would please, leave me a review. I love to know what you guys think. It means a lot to hear your words of praise or suggestions.**

_Draco walked with purpose toward the man he now hated with every fiber of his being. That hate threatened to consume him like a raging forest fire. He knew he would have no problem casting an Avada Kedavra when he face the man who had taken his love away from him._

_He heard a mad cackle behind him and he turned swiftly to face the danger that he was most definitely in. "Do not interfere Aunt Bella or I will kill you as well," _

_Bellatrix Lestrange laughed madly again. "I don't fear you blood traitor. How dare you think you can threaten me," she raised her wand but wasn't quick enough. Before she could even utter a word, Draco took her life without even a second thought. No one was going to come between him and his deadly purpose. If he had to take down every Death Eater to get to his father he would._

Before Madigan could even blink Severus' wand was between his eyes. He glanced up and grinned widely. "Still as fast as ever I see."

Severus raised a brow and sneered. "Indeed. Now, if you would be kind enough to explain yourself I may not have to hex you."

The younger man smiled again. "Just utter a _finite incantatem, _you will have most of your answers."

Severus did so and gasped in shock. "How can this be? Explain yourself now."

The younger wizard sighed sadly and his shoulders slumped. "It's a sad tale that will take awhile and I'd rather not have to explain with a wand pointed at my head."

Severus lowered his wand put kept it in his hand just in case. He had a fair idea what was going on, but he wasn't about to be lax in securing his own safety. He motioned for the younger wizard to take a seat before going to a cabinet and pulling out a decanter of whiskey. He poured two tumblers full and handed one to the tired looking wizard slumped slightly in the rickety chair.

Draco took the tumbler and took a large gulp before he started on the sad story of why he was here. "I'm still not sure how much I should reveal to you. I trust you with my life but I don't want to jeopardize my mission here."

Severus frowned. "You have already revealed yourself Draco, that in itself is a huge mistake already. I don't think you could do much more damage to an already precarious situation. I dare say you have probably done this because you need help of some kind?"

Draco shook his head and sighed again. He was so tired. He knew he needed the Professors help if he was to continue on. It seemed he would have to reveal all if he were

too get said help. He knew Severus well and he knew the older man would not walk into a situation blindsided." If I tell you everything would you be willing to help me?"

Severus thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he could believe what was right in front of his face. Then again the wizarding world was full of surprises and in his own lifetime he had seen the strangest things happen. Anything was possible he supposed. "The only way I will help you is if you agree to me using Veritaserum."

Draco's grin returned and he shook his head. "I would expect nothing less from you."

********************************************

The younger Draco couldn't help the grin that seemed permanently affixed to his face. Ever since he had loosened up and given into his feelings for Hermione his whole world had changed. He no longer felt the pressure to be what was expected of him. He felt free to explore the world around him with different eyes. Professor Madigan's words echoed through his head. "I have all the time in the world if it means helping you to see with your own eyes and not your father's."

He reached the Slytherin common room and walked through without a word to anyone on his way to the seventh year dormitories. He had taken to keeping his distance from the lot of them lest he be questioned about his change in the last few weeks. He had to be careful in case anyone figured out his attraction to the golden Gryffindor girl. He wouldn't put it past any of them to tell his father.

He made it to his room and climbed into his bed, pulling the curtains closed so as to have a few quiet moments to himself. He knew Blaise had been noticing a change and it was just a matter of time before he got the third degree. He needed to be on his toes when that happened. The dark Slytherin was not easily fooled.

He had just begun to relax when he heard someone shuffle into the room. He figured it to be Blaise so he got ready. The curtain opened and the face he expected was not the face that looked back at him with a frown.

***************************************

Hermione sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room enjoying time with her friends. Harry was seeing Ginny and Ron was with Lavender so they had not really had much time to spend together.

She really had missed the simple joy of just being with the people she loved. The looming threat of war made all this seem not so simple at all, but something of great importance lest it all be taken away. She had begun to think that perhaps her feelings for Draco had come on too fast, but the truth was, she believed that time was of the essence and she didn't want to miss out on a chance to be happy.

"Hermione?"

She glanced up at Harry and smiled. "Yes?"

Harry frowned for a moment. "I said your name a dozen times before you answered. Are you OK?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, my mind must have wandered for a moment."

"Obviously," Ron said with a chuckle. "What were you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at the floor before she answered. "I was just thinking about the fact that there is a war on the horizon and there is very little time to really enjoy what time we have left. There is so much I want to accomplish and so many things I want to experience and I'm afraid I won't be able to do it all. I'm afraid to let one moment pass without savoring it. I want to make some happy memories to hold onto when the darkness threatens to take over so some light will still shine through."

All three friends sat in silence for a moment. Harry and Ron thought over what she said and they both agreed she was right.

"I agree Hermione and I think I know what things you want to experience and I think you should go for it," Harry said in all seriousness.

Hermione's brow rose in question. Could he be saying what she thought he was saying?

Harry smiled slightly. "I've seen you with him Hermione and don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been looking at him."

Hermione gasped in shock at this revelation. She hadn't realized she had been so obvious. She was afraid now that others had noticed. Draco was in a dangerous position and she didn't want to add to that.

"Do you think anyone else has noticed this?"

Harry grimaced a little. "I overheard a few Slytherin's talk about it. They weren't too happy about it actually."

Hermione stood up and began to pace, wringing her hands in nervousness. "This isn't good Harry. Draco said we had to keep it a secret. If his father finds out it could spell trouble."

Harry stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop the incessant pacing. She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. "If you can change Draco it will all be worth it. In the few weeks you have been spending with him I've sensed that change. We need as many people on our side as we can get. If we can turn even the staunchest Voldemort supporters into believers for our side we could win."

"If Draco's father finds out, he might not be alive to fight for our side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I wish I owned Harry Potter and his wonderful world, but alas I don't. *SIGH***

**Please review my wonderful readers. I need to know what you think. Thank you so much.**

_Draco took down as many Death Eaters as he could before he reached his father._

_Lucius Malfoy sneered at his only child. "It seems the Malfoy name will end with me this night," he said, hate and disgust dripping from every word._

_Draco smirked. "I think not father," and before Lucius could even raise his wand, Draco said the fateful words that avenged the death of the love of his life. _

_The younger man fell to his knees, too weak to remain standing. He hung his head as scalding tears coursed down his cheeks. "It's over Draco."_

_Severus Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He knew that soon he would be needed when Draco realized truly what he had done. For now the young Malfoy would be numb to the reality._

_Draco raised his head and gave the potions master a sad smile. "Actually, Severus, it's just begun._

"What the hell are you doing in my room," Draco yelled in utter frustration.

The young woman smiled sexily as she tried to climb on Draco's bed. "What do you think I'm doing, silly?"

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed out an aggravated breath. "Obviously what I would rather you weren't," he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door and threw her bodily from the room.

Before he could grab his wand to lock the door, the sixth year Slytherin girl marched back into the room, a finger pointed in his direction. "I would re-think what you are doing Draco or I might just have to write a letter to your father. He might like to know how misguided you have been lately."

**************************************

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic smile before pulling her into a hug. "Not if you can talk him into joining the order."

Hermione pulled away and looked Harry in the eye. "Why the change in how you look at Draco?" she couldn't help but be surprised in Harry's calm acceptance of the situation. "You too Ron. I can't believe how well you are taking the fact that Draco and I are spending time together, not to mention the fact that you know how I feel about him."

Harry smiled. "Hermione I know you very well and I don't think you would give him the time of day if you didn't see some good in him."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "There is good in him. He wants to stop living his life the way his father has dictated it to him. He wants to be his own man and not the man his father has raised him to be," she paused as she walked toward a window. She glanced out at the darkness and sighed deeply. "Professor Madigan was right in having me try to help Draco. I'm thankful that he made me take a longer look. Imagine if I had not." She turned back to Harry. "He would be lost to the darkness that plagues his family. I just hope that Draco keeps to the path that we have to travel. If not, he will be doomed to a life of hate that will eat him alive."

**************************************************

Severus took out a small vial and shook it in front of Draco's face. "Are you sure about this?"

Draco nodded his head and grinned. "Does it really matter if I'm sure or not? You would make me take it against my will anyway. You want answers and will not stop until you get them."

Severus smirked at the younger man and nodded his head. "You are correct, now open your mouth."

Draco complied and the potions professor placed three drops onto his tongue. Draco swallowed and his face took on a slack expression as if he had no emotions what so ever.

"What is your real name," Severus questioned first.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy," came the flat answer.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-five."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission to save Hermione Granger."

"Who sent you here?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Severus jumped back in shock. How was that possible? The old man was dead. "How did he send you here?"

"With the Tempus Temporis key."

"Why did he send you on a mission to save Hermione Granger?"

"Because he knew I loved her and had not been able to save her. He wanted to give me a second chance to fix what I had done wrong."

"What was it that you did wrong?"

"I didn't tell her I loved her before she died. I also didn't kill my father before he killed her."

***************************************

Lucius Malfoy sat behind his desk doing paper work. He sighed in frustration when someone knocked on his study door. "Yes, come in," he said in an exasperated manner.

A timid house elf hesitantly made his way toward his irate master. "I is sorry for interrupting master's work but a owl left this for master," he handed the parchment to Lucius and flinched when the man jerked it from his hand in anger. "Leave my sight and do not interrupt me again," Lucius really didn't care if the elves brought him his post but he had to keep them in fear of him.

He opened the parchment and scanned the missive quickly. When he was done he felt an anger bubble up inside him that made him want to break any item he could get his hands on. If only he had not dismissed his servant, he could certainly use him to kick around about now.

Lucius stormed from the study, grabbing his cloak on the way out.

Narcissa was just coming down the stairs as her husband was making his way toward the front door. "Lucius? Where are you going darling?"

Lucius looked up at his wife and sneered. "To hex some sense into our son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:As stated before...Don't own it. If I could own it, I would also own Lucius, Severus, remus and Sirius, but I don't. AW MAN!**

**Please review guys. If you have suggestions of what you would like to see happen, bring it on. Professor Madigan is being stubborn at this point and my muse is in cahoots with him. I have the next chapter half written and hope to have it up soon. *kicks muse in the backside and chases Madigan around with a blast-ended skrewt* *grin***

**Thanks go out to my betas Meiri and Steph. They are the best. **

_Ten years had passed since the final battle and Draco simply existed. He had no passion and no goals. He woke up in the mornings; drifted listlessly through his day and climbed into his cold, empty bed at night._

_He cared not for the business that had been left to him, so slowly, his fortune dwindled._

_At thirty-one he was left nearly penniless with no job prospects on the horizon. That was until he received a floo call from his Godfather._

_Severus Snape had been proven innocent of all Death Eater charges and was now Headmaster at Hogwarts. He found himself without a DADA professor and knew Draco could use the job. Actually, the young man would be brilliant at it._

_Severus exited the fireplace and took a seat in an armchair across from Draco. He was quiet for a moment as he contemplated the sad state his Godson was in. The younger man looked lost and nearly lifeless. There was no spark in his eyes, no joy in his heart. He was simply a shell that went through the motions of living._

"_Draco?" he spoke quietly, as though afraid to startle the broken man before him. Draco jerked his head up and eyed the man in surprise. "When did you get here?"_

_Severus raised a brow. "I called out to you before coming through the fireplace."_

_Draco simply shook his head before returning his attention to his lap._

_Severus gave Draco a few moments of silence before getting to the point of his visit. "I have a job proposal for you."_

_Draco grunted his response._

"_A teaching job."_

_This got the young man's attention. "What?"_

"_A teaching job. I need a DADA professor."_

"_I'm an ex-Death Eaters son. What are you playing at Severus?"_

"_I'm trying to help you Draco. You need something in your life besides loneliness and exile. You need a purpose to exist."_

_Draco gave Severus the evil eye before responding. "I exist, Severus, because I'm to much of a bloody coward to end it all now."_

_Severus felt enraged at Draco's words. "Is this how your precious Hermione would want to see you? Sitting in a dilapidated manor, mourning her death in solitude? Laying about till you wither away too dust?"_

_Draco leapt to his feet till he hovered over the older man, his eyes flashing with anger. _

"_Finally a spark," Severus thought with pride._

"_Keep your mouth closed until you know what you are talking about, Godfather," Draco's words were deathly cold but Severus didn't even flinch._

"_I do know of what I speak Draco. There is some life left in you and you should use it to honor Miss Granger's life, not waste it mourning her death."_

Severus Snape waited for the veritaserum to wear off before he decided to question Draco further. He was confident now in the identity of the man sitting before his desk.

Within fifteen minutes the younger mans face was no longer slack and he was back in possession of his own mind. He looked at his Godfather, a brow raised in silent question.

"I trust in who you are now. You may want to raise your glamour. Students tend to walk in here without even knocking sometimes."

Draco picked up his wand and waved it over his head just as Snape's office door was thrown open by a very irate Lucius Malfoy.

Draco couldn't help but gasp in shock at seeing his father. The last time he had seen the man, he had been lying dead in a mud puddle on a battlefield. He almost felt a stirring of guilt.

The older Malfoy looked upon the younger man and Draco felt his pulse quicken. The look in Lucius' eyes was one of recognition.

********************************

Astoria Greengrass sat in an armchair near the fireplace in the Slytherin common rooms, with a very knowing smirk upon her lips. This look was directed at Draco and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. Her threat that day had sounded very genuine and he wouldn't put it past her to follow through.

She had been chasing him since the beginning of the school year and been relentless in her pursuit to claim the younger Malfoy. She would settle for nothing less than the best and had decided that Draco was it. She wanted wealth and power and knew marrying Draco would accomplish this.

"What are you so smug about Astoria?" Draco asked, giving her a glare that would have any normal girl cowering in fear. Astoria however seemed immune to Draco's anger.

She merely shrugged and continued to stare openly at him.

Draco felt his fear level increase as ideas of just what she had done, came clearly into focus. He didn't have long to wait in knowing when his head of house entered the common room and motioned for him to follow.

His heart thumped hard in his chest and he couldn't help but feel as though he were walking toward his own execution. He wanted to question Severus but his jaw seemed fused. He really didn't want to know just yet.

Snape stopped Draco just outside the office door and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know you already have guessed who's inside waiting for you,"

Draco shook his head mutely.

"If I could stop what is about to happen, I would. For now, I have to stay out of it. Later, you will have all your answers."

Draco felt confused but he still couldn't speak. He would have to ask questions later.

Snape opened the door and ushered Draco inside. With a heavy heart he closed the door behind the young man and prayed that Lucius would have mercy on his own son.

**********************************

Draco lay in a bed in the hospital wing in a dreamless sleep thanks to Madam Pomfrey and three tablespoons of Dreamless sleep draught.

Hermione slept curled up in a chair beside the bed. She had heard of Malfoy being brought in and she just couldn't stay away. Madam Pomfrey had tried to usher her out but the young woman would have none of it.

She stirred when she heard Draco moan. She sat up and stretched to try and relieve some of the stiffness in her back. When Draco moaned again the pain in her back seemed forgotten as she tried to comfort the young man who had stolen her heart.

Draco felt the cool touch of her hand on his brow and it roused him from the half state of sleep. He opened his eyes to place his gaze upon the face of the woman he knew he loved, but could never have. His father had made sure he would push her away and follow the path he had been raised to walk.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione graced him with the smile that always seemed to melt his insides. He had come to depend on that smile to light the darkness that had threatened to consume him. Too bad he would never have that light again. He schooled his face into his patented sneer and said the words that would surely push her away forever. "Go away mudblood."

Hermione gasped in shock, a hand coming up to clutch at her chest. She wanted to run away and cry but she stood firm. She would not let him do this. They had come to far. "I don't know why your doing this Draco but you will not push me away. You may call me nasty names but I know you don't mean it."

"I do mean it, damn you. Go away. You shouldn't be here. I DON"T WANT YOU HERE."

She felt tears prick her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "You have a choice Draco. You can either push me away or you can follow the path that will mean your salvation. I have a feeling your father has something to do with this, and I'll be damned if I am going to let him win. You may give up on me but I will not give up on you."

Draco stared brokenly as she turned on her heel and fled from the hospital wing. His heart ached for her but he had to keep her safe. He had to pretend from now on that she meant nothing to him. He had to hide the love he felt for her and never say the words he longed to. He had loved her forever and it was a sad fact that he had only just realized it. If only he had realized it sooner, he could have said the words before his father had taken the chance away from him.

Madam Pomfrey had just walked into the room when she was startled by the anguished cry that issued from the one patient in the infirmary. She felt the pain in that cry and wished she had a potion to mend broken hearts.

**There is a method to my madness guys. I have a reason for why things are going this way , so please bear with me. Please leave a review, it helps me to know what's going on in your minds. I have changed direction a few times because of a review. You guys inspire me to make it better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Still don't own Harry Potter. Nice dream, but JK Rowling has those rights. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what ya think. I always love to hear from people. Makes my muse work harder. **

_It had been one year since Draco joined the staff at Hogwarts. He enjoyed teaching the students and they in turn enjoyed his lessons. He was soon everyone's favorite teacher._

_His only problem was that the memories just wouldn't let him be. Every night, he would wake in a cold sweat, his body shaking from the overwhelming emotions._

_He couldn't bring himself to go near the library; the place held too many memories of her. It was like the room had held onto her very essence. It was as if her very spirit lingered among her precious tomes._

_She really was everywhere. He couldn't escape and it was beginning to wear him down. Headmaster Snape noticed this and gave the younger professor every chance he could to leave the grounds. Draco was the main professor in charge of organizing Hogsmeade weekends and he was also the one the other professors relied on whenever an errand needed to be done away from the school._

_"Has the plan worked, Severus?"_

_Headmaster Snape swiveled his chair around and looked at Dumbledore's portrait. He shook his head sadly and looked to the floor. "I am afraid not, Albus. He simply cannot let go of her. I have tried everything I can think of to help him," he finally looked up and met the former Headmaster's eyes. "I know I should not ask, Albus, but I see no other alternative."_

_Dumbledore shook his head and looked Severus right in the eye. "No, Severus, not yet. He is not ready to take on such a mission. We have to not only ready ourselves, but ready him as well." Albus looked toward the bookcase that lined one wall of the Headmaster's office and sighed. "When he is ready, you will know. Until that time, Severus, keep it safe. It is a dangerous thing, messing with time."_

_Severus nodded, but kept silent. He knew what he had to do and he just hoped that, when the time came, everything would work according to plan._

************************************************************************

Hermione tore down the corridor, tears streaming from her eyes. Her vision was so blurred that she didn't recognize the person walking toward her. Before she could get past him he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! Hermione, what's the matter?"

She shook her head furiously, her curls bouncing around her cheeks. "H-he called m-me a mudblood again. Said he didn't want me there. He – " she couldn't finish.

Professor Madigan shook his head before pulling her close and hugging her tightly. Things were going just as they had before. Draco was pushing her away in order to save her life, or, at least, he thought he was.

"Hermione," he started as he pushed her away gently. He looked at her tear-streaked face and his heart nearly crumbled. "Draco thinks he's doing the right thing. He thinks if he pushes you away, his father won't hurt you."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "I thought as much. What should I do?"

Madigan smiled. "Don't give up on him. Do you care for him?"

Hermione nodded, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. "Very much. I know it seems sudden, but I think I have always cared for him."

Madigan smiled again before hugging her one more time. "You are an amazing person, Hermione. You are just what he needs right now. Don't, what ever you do, give up. He will continue to fight you because he is afraid for you, but you cannotgive up." He couldn't stress enough the importance of her not giving up. Her very life depended on it.

"I won't Professor. I'm determined to make him see how much he needs me."

"Good girl. Now, dry your eyes," he handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes, then her nose before giving him a big smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"No problem. I am here for you always, Hermione."

He watched her walk away, his heart heavy. It was wrong, but he couldn't help the fact that it had felt wonderful to hold her again, to smell her floral perfume, the brush of her soft hair against his cheek.

Gods he missed her.

With a deep ragged sigh, he continued on his way.

****************************************************************************************************************

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, feeling more miserable than he had ever felt in his life. He had chosen to push away, the only light he had in his pathetic life. Even if it was for a noble reason, he still hated himself. He had caused her pain and it killed him inside.

"Aw! Poor miserable Draco," a sickly, sweet voice uttered near his ear. It took all his will power not to knock her on her power hungry arse.

"What do you want, Astoria," he asked through clenched teeth. He really hated the stupid bint, but his father had warned him to play nice. He really hated the man, but to keep Hermione safe, he would do whatever it took.

"You know what I want, Draco, and I know what your father told you. You will do whatever I say and you will look happy doing it."

Draco gritted his teeth harder until he felt a pop in his jaw. It was going to take every inch of will power he had, not to kill her.

"That doesn't look like a happy face to me, Draco. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your mudblood, would you," her voice was still sweet, but her eyes had a wicked glint in them. She held the reins and Draco had no choice, but to follow her lead. He placed a fake smile on his face and followed Astoria from the room.

He could feel someone's eyes on him and he turned to see Blaise Zabini giving him a sad smile. The dark Slytherin knew what was to happen and he felt badly for his best mate. He knew how Draco felt about a certain brunette Gryffindor and he had every intention to help his friend be with her.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Severus?" Madigan called out as he entered the potions classroom. He turned toward the storage closet when he heard a muffled curse issue from within the room. He grinned when he heard a crash and an even louder expletive.

"Would you like some help?" he asked as he stepped closer to the room. Another crash and another curse was his only answer. He waited patiently for the potions professor to exit the tiny room. He didn't have long to wait as a very angry Snape met him by the professor's desk.

"Blasted dunderhead. I don't think he will ever learn to follow directions. I will simply have to extend his detention and make him re-stock the entire storage room. Maybe then he will learn."

Draco shook his head and chuckled. "Who is it this time," he asked with another chuckle. He knew full well who it was, but he still had to ask. He always did like to see his godfather let loose on the Weasel.

"Ronald Weasley, of course. You know very well of whom I speak. You just want to have a laugh about it."

Draco couldn't stop the grin that fell over his face. "Of course, godfather. Weasley always was good for a laugh. Even though we are friends in the future, it does not mean that I cannot enjoy a laugh at his younger self," he said, a mischievous glint lighting his eyes.

"How is Miss Granger?" Snape asked, before regretting his words as the amused glimmer faded from the younger man's eyes.

Draco cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "Upset, how else is she to feel? He called her a mudblood and said he didn't want her."

Severus clamped a hand onto the younger man's shoulder in a manner of comfort. "It is as you feared, is it not?"

Draco looked back to his Godfather and frowned. "Yes and if we do nothing, then all I have come here to change will simply repeat itself. I have, but one chance, Severus. One chance to win Hermione's heart and save her life."

"Don't fear, Draco. I have one person on our side who may be able to sway your younger self. He trusts this person, but he believes they would be against him and Miss Granger being together. I have spoken to him and he has agreed to help us in anyway he can."

Draco smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He knew who this person was and he knew they would be able to help their cause. Something had finally changed and he felt certain their plan would work.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione lay upon her bed, tears streaming from her eyes. She could not believe he had tried to push her away. After all the things he had told her. After all the things they had planned.

She thought he cared. She thought he understood that she cared for him. They were not a couple in any way, but they had started to form a strong friendship. Yes, they had shared a moment that showed the depth of their true feelings, but they both realized that they had to start off as friends, before moving to something more.

She wiped at her tears and sat up slowly. Her head pounded from the force of her sobs and she groaned as she climbed from her bed. She had rounds in a few moments and she dreaded them.

Her rounds this night forced her to have to check the dungeons and she knew Draco had been released from the infirmary only an hour after she had left him. She really did not have the strength to face him just yet.

She truly meant what she said about not giving up on him, but she still needed a few days to sort out her head.

She grabbed her cloak and slipped it on before leaving her room.

She made her way around the castle saving the dungeons for last. She hoped that all would be asleep by the time she got there and she would not see him.

She walked down the steps slowly, pulling her cloak tighter as the temperature dropped a few degrees. She truly hated it down there. She checked the common room and indeed everyone had cleared out. She thanked Merlin for small favors.

As she started to make her way toward the stairs, someone grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. They pulled her into a dark corner and pushed her against the wall. "We need to talk, Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**A/N: New chapter for you guys to enjoy. I appreciate those who have reviewed. Please let me know what you think of this new chap. Have a plan in mind and I hope you all will enjoy it. **

_Severus walked to the bookshelf and removed a large tome. He carried it to his desk and laid it down before opening it to the middle where a bookmark lay. He took out his wand and waved it over the pages, the words blurring together. One last flick and the pages disappeared, revealing a golden timepiece that lay nestled in black velvet._

_He gingerly removed it, being careful not to open it, lest he activate it. It only worked twice before it would become inactive forever and it was needed for a very important mission._

_"Be careful, Severus," spoke a voice behind him._

_"I plan to be, Albus. I know how delicate it is for I helped to create it." He hadn't meant to sound so hateful, but his nerves were shot. He turned to the former Headmaster's portrait and sighed before speaking. "I am sorry, Albus, but Draco is pushing my limits of patience lately."_

_Dumbledore sighed as well, for he knew of what Severus spoke. "I told you to wait before telling him of what we have planned."_

_"I had to tell him, Albus, so that he could prepare himself. I just had no idea that he would take to the plan as well as he has. He is anxious to go NOW and does not want to wait."_

_"We need just a bit more time to perfect everything, Severus. Things will not go as planned if we rush anything."_

_Severus sighed again before plopping into the chair behind his desk. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands as he massaged his temples. "If you can get him to relax and wait patiently, be my guest."_

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hermione thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. She twisted and turned, trying to fight off her attacker.

"Shhhhh! Calm down. I won't hurt you. "

The voice sounded familiar and she felt herself calm.

"We need to talk, but we can't risk it here. Meet me on the Astronomy tower tomorrow night after your rounds. If you want to be with Draco you won't stand me up," and with that he was gone.

Hermione stood in the dark corner for a moment, contemplating what to do. On the one hand she wanted to believe him that he wouldn't hurt her. Should she truly trust him? She wanted too. She wanted to be with Draco and it sounded as if he wanted to help her achieve this.

On the other hand she truly did not know him and wondered if she was walking into a trap of some sort. Then again, if he had wanted to hurt her he would have done so now. No one was about and he had effectively captured her. Maybe she could trust him.

Her mind made up she continued on her way back to her room.

**********************************************************************************************************

Madigan sat in his office contemplating the way the mission was turning out. On one hand they had someone close to Draco who was willing to help. On the other hand, he couldn't help but wonder if it would make a difference.

There was an advantage this time around but he was afraid it would matter little. Everything so far had been a repeat of his past despite everything that he had done to change it. Could his old friend really change the younger Malfoy's decisions?

A knock sounded on his door, interrupting his inner ruminations. "Come in," he called out as he made his way back around his desk to re-take his seat.

The younger version of himself peeked around the door and gave a small smile before entering fully. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Madigan nodded and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. He couldn't help but grin inwardly at the thought of Severus' guest chair and the difference between the two.

"Yes, Draco, I did. I understand that your father gave you a hard time the other day." He watched the younger man's face as a scowl formed.

"That's putting it mildly," the younger man answered with a slight growl in his voice.

Madigan could tell his younger self was having an inward fight to keep control. Pain flashed in the silver gray eyes he knew so well. It tore at his insides. He knew that pain, saw it every night and every morning when he looked in the mirror.

"Draco," Madigan said softly.

The younger man looked up and tried to blink away the moisture that formed, but a lone tear escaped and fell slowly down a pale cheek. "Because of that man," Draco spat out as though a bad taste sat on his tongue. "I may have lost the best thing to ever walk into my life,"

"No, it doesn't have to be that way," Madigan began pleadingly. "You cannot let your father win. You have begun to change. Everyday I see it happening," he paused as he stood up and walked around to perch on his desk in front of Draco. "Do you have love for Hermione at all?"

Draco sat up straighter and looked Madigan right in the eye as he nodded.

"Then you have to fight for her. Do you really imagine that he will truly leave her alone if you walk away from her?" he could see the wheels in the younger man's head start to turn. Fire flashed in his eyes, making them look like molten silver, as the young man grew angrier than before.

Madigan stood and pulled Draco to his feet. He placed a hand on each shoulder and looked directly into those angry eyes. "You are stronger than your father because you have turned your back on everything you have been taught, so you could walk a better path. You can do this, Draco. I have faith in you," he let go and stepped back.

"I will do what I need to, Professor," Draco said, with strength and determination lacing every word. He walked out of the room and Madigan knew it was just a matter of time before the younger man helped change his destiny.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Hermione finished her rounds and made her way to the Astronomy Tower.

She felt nervous as she climbed the stairs because she was walking up to the unknown. Would she find the young man that she imagined? The one she was sure wanted to really help or was she walking into a trap?

She came to the door that would open up to the rain drenched tower and what she hoped was a way to be with the man she wanted with all her heart.

She cautiously opened the door, her wand held out tightly in her hand.

"You can put your wand down, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you," she recognized the voice again and she felt calmer when she realized that she had been right. The Head Boy stood before her, his face lit by the light of the moon.

"Why did you want to meet here," Hermione asked as she stepped closer.

"So no one else would hear what I am about to tell you. It's imperative that you hear me out on everything," he paused as he waited for her response. She nodded and leaned back against a wall to listen.

"There is a group of Slytherins, myself included, who want to help in anyway possible to fight the Dark Lord,"

Hermione gasped and stepped away from the wall. "Are you serious?"

He nodded and held up a hand to silence her. "Please, let me finish telling you everything. When I am done we can go to Professor Snape and I will willingly take Verituserum, so you can question me all you like."

Hermione thought over what he said and nodded her assent. "Tell me everything, Nott."


	10. Chapter 10

"I just don't see why I can't leave now," Draco exclaimed in irritation. He was anxious to see her again.

_Severus sighed and lowered his head into his hands to massage his temples. The younger man was trying his patience. "You are not yet in the right mind set to go, Draco. If I let you leave now, you will only botch things up and we have but one shot at this."_

_Draco growled and jumped to his feet. He slammed his hands down on the Headmaster's desk and glowered darkly at the older man behind it. "I know what is at stake, Severus. I am not the foolish child I once was. I…"_

_Severus raised a hand to silence the tirade he knew was coming. His head throbbed and he was in no mood for it. "I will know when the time is right, Draco. I just ask that you give it time and continue to prepare. I know you are anxious to see her again and I do not begrudge you your excitement but, please, give it time."_

_Draco frowned and released a breath through his nose. His teeth clenched and he balled his hands into fists atop the desk. His anger slowly ebbed as he willed himself to calm. It would not do to fight about it anymore. The Headmaster had his reasons for holding him back and he just had to accept the decision. _

"_I know how hard this must be for you, Draco."_

"_Do you really, Severus?" Draco's tone was skeptical. _

_The older man frowned and sat back in his chair. The flash of anger in his dark eyes belied his calm exterior. "Do not, for one moment, think that you are alone in your feelings, Draco. Do you think that you alone hold the monopoly on grief? On regret that eats away at you until you wish you would die and end the torment that is your very existence?" Severus rose to his feet and stalked around to the other side of his desk and stood toe to toe with the younger man. His lip curled into a sneer, his eyes growing darker as rage filled him. "You should be grateful for the chance you are being given. A second chance to win the heart of the woman you love and, thus, change the future, allowing you both to live the life of happiness you were not given the first time around. Some of us are not so lucky." With that he stalked from his office and slammed the door behind him. _

_Draco slouched against the desk behind him and sighed regretfully. How could he have forgotten about his godfather's past and the woman whose memory still haunted him? How could he be so cruel as to think he alone knew such pain from lost love? He was being selfish and he knew what he had to do to rectify his mistake. _

Madigan sifted through his trunk and came upon the box he had kept closed for so many years. Could he do that now? Open up a box full of memories? Memories that threatened to take the last of his sanity and send him over that edge he had been teetering on for Merlin only knew how long?

He stood up and walked toward his bed, the box gripped so tightly in his hands his knuckles turned white. He tried to set it on the mattress, but he couldn't get his grip to loosen. He simply held the box, his body beginning to shake. He couldn't do it. He knew he needed to, but fear held him back.

Yes, he saw her everyday, but she wasn't _his_ Hermione. Not yet anyway. That was still a few years down the line. Well, in his timeline anyway. Young Draco had an opportunity to speed things up if he would only open his eyes and see that his stubbornness could cost him what he truly wanted.

It was time. He knew that now. If he didn't finally do something drastic, this mission was going to be all for naught and he couldn't let that happen. How to pull it off though, was the question.

His grip loosened and he set the box down, his hand hovering over it. It had been years since he last looked at its contents and he knew it was time he did.

He lifted the lid, his eyes filling with tears as he glanced at the first item. It was a lock of hair tied with an emerald green ribbon. The tresses were curled and a rich honeyed brown. He grasped them and lifted them up to run along his cheek. A memory hit him: of hugging her, his cheek resting on the top of her head, the scent of lavender overwhelming his senses as he resisted the urge to tell her everything he had kept hidden. He had fought that urge and the next day she had been killed, the regret of a missed opportunity still choking him up.

He sat the lock of hair back in the box and picked up the small bottle of perfume. He twisted off the lid and inhaled the familiar floral scent of her favorite scent. He had bought the bottle for her just days before the final battle. It was the first and last gift he had ever bought her. They had just agreed to be friends again and it was a gesture to show her he had meant what he said. She had smiled that brilliant smile that always made his heart race.

He replaced the lid and set the bottle back down and lifted up the last item in the box. The sight of her smiling face in the photo as she waved at him behind the camera caused the tears to finally fall. He had taken this photo just six hours before her death and just one hour before the Death Eaters had attacked. He laid the photo down and let the tears flow. He thought he was done crying over her, but he was not even close.

The pain of that day caused an ache in his chest as his heart broke all over again. He couldn't let history repeat itself. He would do whatever it took to make Draco see that he had to let Hermione know the truth. He had to make Hermione his _now_, not wait until it was too late.

If he could convince his younger self to bond with her…but he would have to reveal himself in order to convince his younger self. Could he risk it?

He put the photo back and closed the lid. He would try to convince young Draco in another way, but if it did not work by the end of the school year he would have to risk everything. He had a feeling though that Draco was on his way to giving in, so maybe all would not be lost.

Hermione found herself once again patrolling the dungeons. She made quick work of checking the Slytherin common room before making her way back toward the stairs. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and goose bumps erupt on her skin.

Someone was watching her.

She picked up her pace, but was stopped before she could reach the bottom stair. A hand had grasped onto her upper arm and turned her around, pulling her tightly against a hard, muscular body. A familiar scent filled her senses and the tremble of fear ceased.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Granger."

Hermione tilted her head back and looked up into silver eyes full of regret. "Granger again, am I? What happened to Mudblood?"

Draco sighed heavily and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I didn't mean that, and you know it."

"It still hurt nonetheless."

"I know, and I am sorry I ever said it. At the time it seemed the right thing to do. My father threatened to hurt you and I couldn't bear it if he did."

Hermione pulled back a bit and looked into his face. "Your father would hurt me no matter what. You can't let him dictate to you any longer. You know how you should live your life, and it is not the way he has taught you. You have allies within your own house that would agree with me."

Draco's jaw came unhinged. "How did you know about that? Did Zabini tell you?"

"So, I see Blaise is involved as well. Theo never mentioned him to me when he gave me the list of supporters."

Draco placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "We really should not be talking of this here. Follow me." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the dungeons and to a very familiar area.

"The Room of Requirement. I haven't been here since fifth year." Hermione said as they entered the room.

"Yes, the year of Umbridge and Dumbledore's Army." Draco said as he closed the door behind them. "Why I ever followed that old gargoyle I will never know."

"Father's influence, perhaps?" Hermione questioned with an understanding air.

"Perhaps."

He walked over to the burgundy and cream-colored sofa that sat before a warm fire, motioning for her to join him. They both sat down as one and turned one to the other. "So, you want to tell me how you know about the secret group that resides within Slytherin?" Draco asked as he reached out a hand to push a loose tendril behind Hermione's ear.

She shivered a moment as a tingle raced down her spine. How she wished he would keep touching her! "Well, the last time I patrolled the dungeons I was pulled into an alcove by an unknown male." She paused for a moment when she heard him growl. She looked up and saw anger burning within the depths of his eyes. "He didn't harm me. He just let me know that it was important that we meet somewhere to talk."

"And you agreed to, didn't you?" he inquired, the anger evident in his voice. He was none too pleased that she would foolishly comply. She could've been hurt!

"Yes, I did. He said if I wanted to be with you, it would be in my best interest to meet him in the Astronomy Tower after my rounds the next night."

Draco stood and hovered over her, his eyes darkening as fury consumed him. "So, you put yourself in danger over me?"

"Y-yes," she answered in a small voice.

"Dammit, Granger. Don't you ever do that again, I am not worth you getting harmed over."

Hermione stood and met him toe to toe. "Yes, you are, Draco. I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Draco grasped her by her upper arms and shook her, as though that would shake some sense into her. "You are too bloody trusting! These times are dangerous, and I'll be damned if I let you come to any harm. Do you understand me?"

He let go of her arms when he saw the tears course down her cheeks. He pulled her close and held her so tightly that she could barely breathe, but she said nothing as she embraced him back. The feel of his warm body against hers calmed her, and she felt safer than she ever had before.

"Granger, promise me you will never, ever do anything like that again."

She nodded her head and he pulled away from her a bit so he could look into her eyes. "I care too much about you, and it would kill me if anything ever happened to you." He ran a finger down her cheek before leaning down to brush his lips gently against hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, her breath warm against his lips. He moaned softly before taking her lips more firmly with his own. The kiss was tender and sweet at first, until he brushed his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened up for him. He deepened the kiss and she moaned as their tongues swirled together within the warmth of her mouth.

They only pulled apart when the need for air overwhelmed them.

Draco held her tightly for a moment before pulling away and stepping back. "I have to go now, Hermione. I have to meet with someone in the next half hour. Can you…can you meet me here tomorrow?"

She simply nodded her assent and he smiled warmly at her. He stepped forward again and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before he stepped away, and was gone.

She made her way out of the Room of Requirement and back towards her own room. She was so deeply in thought that she missed the person hiding in the shadows watching her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry it is so short, the next will be longer. I hope you enjoy. =) **

_Draco weaved his way around headstones as he made his way through the Muggle cemetery, a dozen red roses clutched tightly in his hand. He usually only came here once every few months or so— any more and it was just too much. _

_Right now, he needed to be here, needed to see just why his mission was so important. _

_He came upon a heart shaped stone that read: _**Hermione Jane Granger 1979-2000 Beloved daughter and friend**

_He felt a stinging behind his eyes and he didn't hold back as they filled and overflowed. He wondered if he would ever stop crying over her, and truthfully, he hoped the answer was no. He deserved to suffer because of his inability to save her. He had had the chance and he chose wrong. _

_He leaned down and brushed away the dead leaves that had settled at the front of the stone. Once he had it cleared he laid the roses down and knelt next to her plot. _

_He huffed out a breath and cleared his throat. "Sorry it's been so long since last time I was here. Things have been busy at Hogwarts. Oh yeah, I haven't got to tell you that yet, have I? I have been asked by Severus to be Defense teacher. Can you believe that, me, a teacher? The students actually like me. I've been voted the favorite by the seventh years._

_If you could see me, you would think I was channeling Remus. To be truthful, I actually did like the way he taught us. Of course, I couldn't have admitted I admired him then, could I? I know what you would say. You would've told me that, yes, I could have, if I would've stopped following such a bloody fool as my father. _

_Believe me, I think about it everyday, that I should have listened to you." He paused a moment to wipe away the scalding tears that continued to flow down his cheeks. _

"_Dammit, Hermione. You should be here with me and we should be married with a dozen tow-headed children running about the Manor. I-I can't keep going on like this." He hung his head and sobbed as the pain overwhelmed him once more. _

_He jumped when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He was only a little surprised to find Severus there. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he wiped at his eyes. _

"_I come here every year at this time," Severus answered as he laid the bouquet of mixed flowers next to the roses. _

_Draco gaped at his godfather in surprise. "I didn't think you even cared for Hermione."_

"_I did, Draco, but I could never show it, could I?"_

"_I guess not. If I had seen anything I would've told my father."_

_Severus nodded. "Yes, and it would have put me at risk of being discovered as spy."_

_Draco stood and placed a hand on his godfather's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Godfather. I should not have said what I did in your office."_

"_It is okay, Draco. I'll leave you alone now. I have to get back to Hogwarts for an appointment with the Head Boy and Girl."_

_Draco nodded. He knew Severus didn't need to hear an apology in order to forgive him. Still, he wanted to show him, and he would later._

_Draco knelt down again and continued where he had left off. "I can't go on without you, Hermione. I've been given a chance to change so many mistakes that I have made, and the one mistake that I have to change most of all is the one that caused me to lose you forever. I don't know if it will work, but I have got to try. I will do whatever it takes and in the end if I fail, I know of only one other way to be with you again."_

************************************************************************

"Things are going as planned, it looks like," Blaise Zabini said as he walked into Snape's office.

"What have I said about entering without knocking first?" Severus said with a glower.

Blaise looked sheepish at the reprimand. "My apologies, sir."

"Do not let it happen again. Now, what were you saying as you entered?"

"I followed Draco as you asked me to. He and Granger entered the Room of Requirement together. They were in there a while before Draco exited first. When Granger exited later she looked different, like she was happy about something. Whatever happened between them in there it seemed to lessen the burden on her shoulders."

"Excellent. Keep watching Draco and keep Greengrass away from him. I do not want her to continue to influence him. We have a lot at stake here."

Blaise nodded before exiting the professor's office.

Severus stood from his chair and went over to a shelf that sat just outside his living quarters. He took out a large tome and opened to the middle of it, taking out a folded piece of parchment. He replaced the book and took the parchment over to his desk, spreading it out on the surface. Written there were diagrams and calculations for creating a better working Time-Turner, but one that would only work twice before becoming obsolete. He had started this project back when Harry was but a baby and had destroyed Voldemort. He had planned to make just one and destroy the designs. Severus had planned to make the one trip to convince his younger self not to join Voldemort, thinking if he did, he could have had Lily. He folded the parchment back and frowned. So he hadn't used it for himself, but had given it to Draco.

He leaned back in his chair and contemplated the idea of creating another. It appeared that in the future he had been successful. Draco was here from the past, after all. He opened the parchment again and scrawled a note in the corner before folding it up again and getting up to replace it inside the tome. He hoped his future self would heed the words he wrote.

***********************************************************************

Blaise sat in his usual place at the Slytherin table, right next to Daphne Greengrass. The blonde girl was nothing like her younger sister. She like him had no desire to follow the directives of a madman. Instead, Daphne fought behind the scenes to gather followers for the side of the Order. So far they had a group of eight that had been working together for a few years. She was the only person who knew about him, besides Draco. It was better this way, as it gave him an advantage for spying. Snape had taught him well about letting very few people know what he was about.

He turned his complete attention on his food when he saw Astoria head their way. However, Blaise made sure to pay close attention to the conversation. It would be a good idea to know what the younger girl was about. She was a wrench in the works of Snape's plans for Draco. She knew way too much and tried using it to her advantage at keeping Draco right where she wanted him. He smiled to himself when he thought about what he had seen earlier. He just hoped to keep Astoria away from Draco a bit longer.

"I think I will just have to write Mr. Malfoy again and let him know just how unkind his son is being," Astoria said rather loudly. Daphne tried to talk her sister out of this course of action, but the younger Greengrass was determined to punish Draco for his lack of attention over the last few days.

Blaise allowed his eyes to wander toward the High Table and caught Snape's eyes, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the sisters. Snape inclined his head to let the younger man know he understood.

"All right, fine!" Astoria fumed. "I will give him one more chance. If he doesn't pay me any attention tonight then tomorrow morning I will send out the letter, but tonight is his last chance." She stood from the bench and turned her angry stare on Blaise. "I know you heard us, and I know Draco listens to you. You had better tell him to do as I ask, or there will be hell to pay." With that said, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Blaise watched as Snape stood slowly from his chair and went through the teacher's entrance. He allowed himself a smirk, as he knew what the professor was about. He just wished he could see her face when she ran into her Head of House and was told she had detention for a month straight, at night. This of course would free up Draco to continue seeing Granger, which would in turn steer the young Malfoy in the right direction. Draco knew of the group of Slytherins that was against Voldemort's plan, but because of his father's threats he was reluctant to join them. Blaise knew if Hermione could get more time with the Malfoy heir, she would be able to convince him that she was in more danger if they were not together.

Blaise finished his dinner and made his way out of the Great Hall, heading in the direction of the Astronomy tower. However, before he could reach his destination he was stopped by Theo Nott and handed a piece of parchment. "Are these the directions?" Blaise questioned in a whisper. Theo simply nodded and went on his way. Blaise tucked the parchment in his pocket and continued toward his destination. When he reached the stairs he looked around, making sure he wasn't being followed before he made the long climb. He opened the door and went onto the tower, making sure to cast a locking charm before he made his way toward the woman standing by the telescopes. She was looking into one and up at the stars. Blaise walked lightly, hoping to catch her off guard, but she seemed to sense his presence.

"It is about time you arrived Mr. Zabini," she said as she turned toward him.

Blaise smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, but it couldn't be helped."

The woman nodded her head as she took a step closer. "Do you have the directions I need?"

Blaise took out the folded parchment from his pocket and handed it over. "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

"I do not think it would be wise to include anyone else in on this plan. There are too many involved as it is. If I am to keep my own involvement a secret…"

"You're right," Blaise responded, cutting her off. "I shouldn't even have asked. Professor Snape has his own plans to keep him busy and none of us as students can leave here. I just hoped that perhaps…"

She shook her head adamantly. "It is too dangerous. If Voldemort got anywhere near him, he would know. It is wise to leave him out of this."

Blaise became serious then, having to ask the one question all involved wanted to know. "Is he going to reveal himself to Draco?"

"Let us hope it won't come to that." She placed the parchment within her cloak pocket and started toward the door. She paused before unlocking the door, turning toward Blaise. "If you do not hear from me by the weekend, you will know I was unsuccessful. If that is the case, tell him it will have to be done."

Blaise nodded. "Good luck, Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
